Roman blinds are a common and popular type of blind. The roman blind generally consists of a substantially flat sheet of fabric which is mounted to a plurality of parallel horizontal bars suspended from at least one pair of suspension cords. The fabric is arranged in a series of horizontal folds with the bars providing structural support for the folds of fabric. The suspension cords are suspended from a head assembly, which controls the lifting and lowering of the suspension cords. Lifting or lowering the suspension cords causes the bars to lift and lower, thereby drawing up the fabric screen or lowering it.
Mounting the suspension bars to the fabric screen and to the suspension cords is an important and often time consuming step in assembling roman blinds. Traditionally, the suspension bars were contained in sleeves sewn into the fabric screen. More recently, designs have been introduced which include a bracket for mounting the suspension bars to the fabric screen. While mounting the roman bars to the fabric screen by means of brackets does make assembly the roman blind a little easier, there is still the time consuming step of mounting the roman bars to the suspension strings. It is possible to use rings or pins to mount the roman bars to the suspension cords; however, this still requires a significant amount of manual labor, particularly in order to mount the rings or pins to the cord. Therefore, an improved method of assembling roman blinds which speeds up the step of mounting the roman bars to the suspension cords is still required.